This disclosure relates generally to damping vibrations, more particularly, to a damping member for use in connection with a duct band.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, flow enters the turbomachine through the fan section. Some of the flow moves along a core flowpath within a core engine portion of the turbomachine. Some of the flow moves along a bypass flowpath radially outside the core engine portion. A duct wall is positioned between the core engine flowpath and the bypass flowpath.
Some turbomachines include duct bands that radially compresses the duct wall to damp vibrations associated with the duct. The duct band directly interfaces with a radially outwardly facing surface of the duct. That is, the duct band contacts the duct.